What Lies Ahead
by Balathar
Summary: (After series finale) Angel must continue the battle against Wolfram & Hart, even though it may cost him everything he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"This is suicide. We need to pull back!"  
  
The words were barely heard over the din of the oncoming horde. Demons sized from the meek to the mighty charged recklessly forth through the dirt-ridden city of Los Angeles towards the remaining group of battered heroes. Angel watched, his brow furrowing as he attempted to gauge the number of adversaries en route.  
  
"Did you hear me or am I talking to myself?" Spike yelled again. Angel locked his gaze onto Spike, and a brief moment of indecision waved over him. He looked at Gunn who, despite heavy injuries, was still standing and ready to fight. He looked back towards Illeria, who showed no signs of being daunted in the slightest.  
  
It was true that a head on attack would be tantamount to suicide. Angel weighed his options and looked around. There was no sign of cover, and the demons came ever closer. Finally, he looked down.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Angel swooped down and tore the manhole out of the ground. "Go, now!" His shouts fell not on deaf ears but indignant ones. His friends, his allies, his warriors, were there and willing to fight until the end. But it finally dawned on him that his work was not quite complete. He could not leave this world until he was sure that he had done all that he could to stop evil in its tracks. Leading a head on charge meant certain death, and while the thought of going out in a blaze of glory was very appealing to the vampire, he knew that his lot in life was first and foremost to battle evil, but also it was important to stay alive in order to do so.  
  
"Do it!" Angel shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, you don't have to tell me twice…" Spike jumped into the darkness in the blink of an eye. Moments later a splash of water could be heard and, if one listened closely enough, a few choice curse words.  
  
Angel turned to Gunn next. "Gunn, you have to keep pushing on."  
  
Gunn's eyes said it all. Wordlessly, Angel understood that Gunn's injuries were too severe to allow him to keep up with the group in a retreat. Angel's lips parted slightly, but no more words escaped them. There was nothing left to say really. Gunn shook his head, then, mustering what strength he had left, charged with a primal roar towards the oncoming demons.  
  
"Illeria…"  
  
"Why do we run? I am not a coward." The former-God looked very indignant.  
  
"We have to go now. We'll be able to strike back, but on our terms. And I think I have a plan. Just go, now!"  
  
A pained look appeared on Illeria's face. Wordlessly she plunged into the open manhole. Angel started to follow, but spared one more glance in the direction of the horde. Gunn had met with the first of the incomers, tearing the demon apart with his burst of feral rage. But the numbers proved to be far too many, and as Angel also disappeared in the hole, he knew that the look he shared with his friend would be their last.  
  
The sewer system was dark and wet, its odor putrid. As Angel landed along side his comrades in the sewage, he let out an explicative. But there wasn't time to worry about the scent that he would have when he walked away from this, only time to worry about actually being walking away in the first place.  
  
Angel recklessly ran through the winding tunnel system, Spike and Illeria at his heels. The cacophony of wailing demons at his back gave him speed beyond any he had felt before. There was no fear rushing through his head anymore, just instinct. Instinct to survive, and to persevere.  
  
Crashing through from above, a massive winged demon swooped down upon the group. It had set its sights on Angel and, with a swift motion, had him pinned underneath a claw. The beast let loose an unholy howl, and more demons poured through the hole to the surface.  
  
The winged demon collapsed on the ground, a fist bursting through its chest cavity. Illeria stood tall, her face showing the slightest signs of a smug grin. "These demons are lesser beings. Let us continue."  
  
Two vampires fell down in between the group as many more watched on from above, ready to join their comrades. Spike swooped underneath a punch aimed for his head and pushed all his weight into his attacker, causing the vampire to lose footing and fall splashing into the layer of murky water underfoot. He then lifted up his leg and, with every bit of strength, plunged it into the vampire's throat, crushing his jugular. The vampire's eyes bulged, unable to move as he squirmed weakly and, before he could reach for his neck, a stake pierced his black heart.  
  
Angel ran headlong with his sword towards the second vampire. The vampire swung his fist, knocking the weapon from his hand, but Angel countered with a swift blow to his stomach. The vampire keeled over, and Angel reached for his stake nestled in his jacket. Before he could even bring it out, the vampire burst into ash as his head rolled on the ground, joining suit. A now very pleased Illeria stood where the vampire once was.  
  
"Hey, you know, I'm the hero here…" Angel muttered disapprovingly.  
  
Illeria laughed, and then her face returned to the stern yet curious gaze a moment ago. "What was that I just experienced? It felt good. I wish to feel it more."  
  
"You just laughed at a joke," Angel said with disbelief. "You don't do a lot of that as a tyrannical God who rules the world with an iron fist, I guess."  
  
"Your humor means nothing to me." Illeria broke her gaze with Angel, once again indignant. The sound of more demons dropping into the water caused Angel to turn his head back.  
  
"Lets talk about this later, alright?" With a panicked burst of energy, Angel took off after Spike as Illeria followed suit.  
  
As they ran, Illeria caught up to Angel. "This pace is insufficient. In my true form I could alter time to my will, and now I am constrained to human confines. You were a fool to diminish me."  
  
As he ran, Angel mulled over these words. Perhaps there might be a way to defeat the Senior Partners after all. If there were a way to put enough energy back into Illeria, but not too much to cause her to become volatile again, The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart might be caught off guard. Angel could only assume that the vast horde of demons on their tracks was all that they could muster. With Illeria's former abilities, they could attack the home office in a split second. "Maybe I was a fool," he muttered in response.  
  
The demons still nipping at the group's heels, Angel was losing strength. His muscles ached, and despite his supernatural strength and endurance, he knew he could not continue much longer. Ahead of them Spike was losing speed as well. Headlong, a demon that was reminiscent of the rotting corpse of a dog pounced towards Angel and knocked him to the ground. Another vampire jumped forward, a curved knife in hand. He lifted it up, ready to plunge it into the hero's chest and…  
  
And then they were all no longer in the sewers. They were suspended in nothingness save a radiant white light. Angel felt a wave of pleasure roll over him so strong he was afraid he would turn into Angelus. His face contorted, trying to distract himself from the feeling.  
  
"You are worried, hero," a voice came, "That your true form will be unleashed again. You needn't worry. You will be fine."  
  
"Who are you? Where are we?" Angel muttered softly. He had a strange desire to not disturb the peacefulness of that place.  
  
A man stepped forward. He was dressed all in white, and circles of pale yellow and white light seemed to flow around him. He was dark skinned and looked to be of Arabic descent. He stepped around, looking upwards as if trying to find the words to explain himself.  
  
"I am what is and what is not. My words are to be understood and are to not. I can speak only in riddles because what I have to say cannot be heard. But rest assured you are, for now, safe."  
  
"But… What are you?"  
  
Before the man could respond, Angel heard Illeria speak softly.  
  
"This man was once my enemy. His name is Dorian. He is a coward and would not face me."  
  
Dorian smiled genuinely. It made Angel feel another wave of pleasure and he smiled as well.  
  
"Illeria. You now know the spark of humanity. Your understanding of this is important. What shall happen is preordained. I did not defeat you because of this."  
  
"Defeat me," Illeria snorted. "You were but a pest to me. A bothersome insect."  
  
"Are you…" Angel paused. "Are you one of The Powers That Be?"  
  
"I am and I am not. To you, I am. In truth, I am not. I am the counterpart of Illeria. His will bent time as my mind foresaw it. I instilled this will unto others. My foresight was theirs when it was necessary. But I would be wrong to say that I am such a Power. Nevermore will The Powers That Be visit upon humans. They have turned their backs."  
  
Angel paused for a moment. He was having trouble making sense of all that was happening.  
  
"We are in a place outside of time. But we have a problem," the man said.  
  
"You do not have such a power. Only I—" Illeria trailed off.  
  
"That is the problem," Dorian said.  
  
"So you're all juiced up on Illeria's powers as well," Spike replied.  
  
"This I can say wholly, and what I can say is yes."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Angel asked.  
  
"As I said, I do and do not exist. This balance remains important. Balance is all that matters."  
  
Angel understood now. "And you are now unbalanced?"  
  
"To this I can say yes," Dorian replied.  
  
"Alright then," Spike said sarcastically. "So balance yourself and help us kill those bloody bastards."  
  
"This I cannot do."  
  
"Oh just bloody great. So you want to tell us if we're gonna live through this?"  
  
"This I cannot do."  
  
"Can't do much of anything, can ya," Spike snorted.  
  
"I can tell you that you were brought into existence once again of my will."  
  
Spike was speechless. Angel paused for a moment, and asked "So you can bring people back from the dead?"  
  
"I can, and I cannot. I can because I have. But I cannot because I do not have the ability to."  
  
There was another pause. "I must try to explain further. Spike's sacrifice was irreversible by the traditional reality alterations. Magic could never bring him back. The Powers needed life for life. This is why I am, and I am not."  
  
Angel squinted his eyes and thought deeply. "So you gave yourself to The Powers to bring Spike back. But then how are you here?"  
  
"This I cannot say."  
  
"Your words are in riddles and are that of a fool's. Additionally, your speech has become less coherent to me and I am agitated," Illeria quipped.  
  
"The humanity in you screams to be allowed to rest. And in this comfortable pocket of time, that is what you all must do. Your destiny awaits but you must be alert and prepared. I now must not exist, yet I will exist when it is time. Sleep."  
  
Angel thought to protest, but immediately the calm and soothing feelings his had earlier returned tenfold. He felt his eyes closed, and within seconds he drifted off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been nearly an hour since Angel had woken up in the bizarre limbo-like state. Spike and Illeria were still unconscious and Angel pondered the recent events. Nothing made sense—he knew that he had been brought to this place, but he had no idea how or why. He knew that somehow he had eluded the demons that The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart had sent after him, but the details were hazy. Recalling the events that led up to his current situation just left him with more questions.  
  
"Where are we?" Spike's voice echoed in Angel's ears. Angel shifted his gaze towards the vampire.  
  
"We came here after we escaped the battle. Maybe The Powers That Be rescued us," Angel hypothesized. "Wherever we are, we're not dead."  
  
"Hey, you don't know that mate. Does this look like living to you?"  
  
"Spike," Angel said gravely, "you know as well as I know that this is not anywhere near the fate of a dead vampire."  
  
Spike looked distant for a moment, and shuddered. "You've got a point there."  
  
"Your squabbling annoys me. We must find a way to leave this place." Illeria roused herself from slumber.  
  
"You know, now that you're part of the team, you could deal to be a bit less abrasive, luv. It's about time you got off your high horse and joined us," Spike quipped back.  
  
"Be quiet, worm. I am part of no team. Our enemy is the same, so we battle together. And I require no horse to ride, that is something a lesser being would need."  
  
Spike exchanged glances with Angel, who tried to stifle his grin. Spike outright burst into laughter. Illeria scowled angrily.  
  
"You mock me? I should kill you where you stand."  
  
Spike's laugh became contagious and soon Angel joined in, thus infuriating Illeria further. "What?" she belted angrily. "Why do you laugh?"  
  
"Oh, you see," Spike tried to explain, "I wasn't saying you actually were on a horse. It's a saying, y'know. One of those human things."  
  
"Of course," Illeria faltered. "I knew that." She looked away, her gaze becoming vacant and forlorn. "My chest tingles and blood is rushing to my face. I do not like this feeling."  
  
"Heh, that's called embarrassment, luv. Another one of those pesky human emotions."  
  
"Emotions create signs of weakness," Illeria bemoaned. "My divinity is blemished and faulty. I act rashly and I cannot stop."  
  
"Oh now," Angel said, feeling a bit of empathy for the former God, "It's not so bad. There are nice emotions, like love."  
  
"Yes, I have seen love," Illeria snarled. "Love has hurt more than any of these other putrid emotions. When I tortured the very souls of beings, they knew the source of their pain and had no hope in their hearts. These emotions are pitfalls that entice you into believing they will provide pleasure." Illeria paused for a moment. "Emotions are perfect devices of torture. When I regain my strength and again shape reality as I see fit, I will force every being to have emotions."  
  
"Well that's certainly a bleak look at things," Spike commented. He then cocked his head slightly and smirked. "But you're gonna have to shut up and deal with it, because that's just how things are for us humans," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I am no human. And neither are you, worm. You would do well to remember that you are just the carcass of a human held together by a dark curse. You remark as if you are park of the race of beings that you parasitically infect."  
  
"Now listen here," Spike growled.  
  
"Alright, you two," Angel interrupted. "This is getting us nowhere. We have to figure out where we are."  
  
"Oh and how do you suggest we do that, oh fearless leader?" Spike snapped. "Wait, I've got it… Why don't we just float here unable to move for a little while? I'm sure we'll just up and figure something…"  
  
"You're all awake," Dorian said, a warm smile on his face. As Dorian smiled, the warmth waved over the group in a blissful pulse. Even Illeria could not help but crack the tiniest smile, as hard as she tried to hide it.  
  
"Where have you been?" Angel said, his memories flooding back to him of the conversations he had with Dorian.  
  
Angel then paused and looked at his comrades. Illeria seemed to be nothing less than panicked, and Spike had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I completely forgot everything you said to us," Angel admitted.  
  
"You did not forget," Dorian smiled sadly. "As I said, I am and I am not. While I am, my words are. Inevitably, while I am not, my words are also not."  
  
As Angel came to a sad realization he said, "So whatever you tell us, we're not going to remember."  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, you will not remember this, and no, there will be nothing to remember."  
  
"Oh, you know," Spike finally snapped. "This is bloody ridiculous. If we're not going to remember anything then why are we wasting our time here? It's time to go hunting and I wager I could use the heads of a wolf, a ram, and a hart as some lovely trophies."  
  
"Yes, your time here is soon to end," Dorian said. "As is mine. What I have said will have no bearing on your fate."  
  
"If it has no bearing," Angel asked, "then why have you brought us here?"  
  
"It was necessary to save you, that part of my fate was preordained. And in what winks of time I can irk out before I fade completely, I will guide you as best I can. Angel, you are now the vessel of my foresight."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Spike was correct. As I cease, so too shall your fleeting moment of peace. You will be back where you will get no rest until your path is complete."  
  
"Oh, great. A good pat on the back, goodbye, and good luck?" Spike asked.  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it, champion. What will be will be."  
  
"Right, and what will be will be my foot up some supernatural arse…"  
  
Spike looked around. "What was I saying?"  
  
Angel turned towards him. "Huh?"  
  
"You are delusional. It is to be expected," Illeria replied snidely.  
  
Angel turned around to inspect his surroundings. They were familiar. It was the old hotel that once housed the efforts of Angel Investigations. But there was no clue as to how he got there.  
  
"Well. Uh. At least there are no demons here," Angel said with a puzzled shrug.  
  
"Actually, mate, I think there's nothing but demons here," Spike replied. Angel looked from the vampire to Illeria.   
  
"I guess you've got a point," he said wryly.  
  
"So how now, fearless leader?" Spike asked. "Got a good master plan in reserve?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Angel replied. "It's desperate, but it just might work."  
  
Illeria snorted. "Your plan will likely be full of holes and worthless, like the original one. I watched Wesley die because of it."  
  
"My plan," Angel continued through gritted teeth, "is to restore Illeria's strength."  
  
"What!?" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"My words before were folly," Illeria hastily said. "Your plan is flawless."  
  
"Except for the whole exploding issue," Spike said. "You've gone out of your bloody mind this time, Angel."  
  
"We'll find a balance, alright? We can make her strong enough to fight the Senior Partners but not enough to make her explode."  
  
"I'd say you're walking a fine line there. Even if we can pull it off, how will we do it? Illeria's strength has been sapped into another dimension, remember?"  
  
"Well, I guess the best place to start would be with Wes's dimensional weapon."  
  
"Fine, perfect. And where is that right now?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Angel knew as well. "I guess we're going to pay Wolfram and Hart another visit. Somehow I don't think this time anyone is going to call me 'sir'."  
  
"Conversation has grown weary. Will we now cause more damage?" Illeria questioned.  
  
"All the damage you want," Angel said, his face emotionless. "All the damage you want." 


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of gunfire broke the eerie silence of the lobby of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. Bullets shattered as they struck the hardened body armor worn by Illeria, and she charged headlong into the group of offending security guards.  
  
Her moves were swift, her strikes deadly. A quick jab at the face of the first guard caused his head to promptly part from the rest of his body, and he fell down and turned to dust. Before the other guards had a chance to respond, Illeria was already upon the second. A quick blow to the stomach caused his organs to crumple and he fell to the ground, flailing painfully. The demon struck out against the third, followed by the fourth. Soon, there was not a single guard left alive to harass them, and a bloody mess of body parts and ash lay strewn about the otherwise immaculately kept foyer. Illeria turned towards Spike and Angel and motioned for them to enter.  
  
"Hey Spike," Angel said, a tint of humor in his voice. "Remember when we were the super heroes?"  
  
"Oh those were the days, mate," the vampire responded. "When we got down and dirty in the fighting."  
  
"And now you no longer need to," Illeria smirked. "I am undefeatable."  
  
"Right," Spike said sarcastically, "Undefeatable. I remember a certain Hamilton who nearly killed you."  
  
"He caught me off guard," Illeria said indignantly. "The fight was unfair."  
  
Before Spike could respond, the elevator doors opened.  
  
A man in a suit and tie walked out. He was old; Angel gauged him to be in his seventies. His hair was gray, speckled with brown. Cold blue eyes watched the group's every move.  
  
Illeria lunged proudly forth, and a hand swung accurately for the old man's head. He flicked his left hand dismissively and Illeria fell backwards and dropped to the ground. She tried to stand back up but the man made a pushing motion with his right palm extended outwards. Illeria was pinned to the ground by unimaginably strong magic.  
  
Angel exchanged a glance with Spike, and they both broke off in separate directions. Spike jumped up, gaining footing on the wall, and then lunged towards the man. His flight was intercepted by another powerful force, causing him to be suspended in mid air. Angel lunged forward, his face contorting into the visage of a bloodthirsty vampire, only to be suspended in midair by the same powerful force.  
  
"You are all fools. I am Gayne, and I share but a fraction of the force of the trinity. Your attempts are meaningless. Your resistance is foolhardy," the man spoke with resolve through raspy breaths and wheezing. "I am forever and you are not. Thus, your lives are forfeit."  
  
"Right," Spike said. "Do you know how many lackeys we've dropped to get here? In fact… watch out behind you!"  
  
Gayne turned around for a brief moment, giving Illeria all the time she needed. Her will broke the magic surrounding her, and before Gayne could return his icy stare he was already a corpse on the ground. His heart continued to beat in the demon's hand. She crushed it, lifting it high. A smug smile appeared on her face, and she dropped the heart, licking her fingers. "We will go, now," were her only words.  
  
Both Angel and Spike dropped to the ground with a thud, now free of Gayne's magic. "Right," Spike added, "shall we go then?"  
  
"After you," Angel bowed courteously, pointing towards the elevator.  
  
Spike entered the small chamber, pressing the button for the third floor, and waited patiently. Both Angel and Illeria joined him, and the elevator doors closed.  
  
They looked back and forth at each other. Non-offensive and catchy music played. Angel scratched his forehead, and coughed.  
  
"Anti-climatic, right?" Spike joked. Angel gave him a stern look, and he did not continue.  
  
The doors opened and three more guards were there to greet them with weapons drawn. Illeria walked forward, the bullets once again bouncing off her hardened armor. Spike and Angel dove off to the right and left, coming around in a pincer attack to off two of the guards with quick and decisive blows. Illeria approached the last, and stopped but feet away. The guard continued to unload his clip into Illeria, and she did not falter in the slightest. When he realized his weapon was ineffective, the remaining guard dropped the gun.  
  
Illeria stared at him, her icy gaze penetrating his very soul. "Now is the time in which you run." Her words were a command, not a suggestion. The guard nodded eagerly, turned around abruptly, and fled with all the speed he could muster.  
  
Wordlessly, the group walked through the twisted corridors of their former headquarters. Their destination was clear, their resolve unbreakable. The swinging doors that led to the laboratories at the end of the hall burst open, nearly shattering with the force of Angel's rage.  
  
Wes's dimensional weapon lay in a heap, surrounded by a group of four gnarled looking and putrid smelling demons. Their skin was a pale green, and their skin seemed to be made more of warts than anything else. As the door slammed open, they all turned to face the invaders.  
  
"Step away, and nobody will get hurt, alright?" Angel cautiously stepped forward.  
  
One of the demons turned towards Angel, and massive wings extended from his shoulders that were, before, entirely unnoticeable. He lunged towards Angel with unbridled speed, knocking him to the floor with an echoing thud.  
  
"I told you someone was going to get hurt," Angel muttered through bloodied teeth.  
  
Spike somersaulted towards one of the demons, catching him unprepared. Before his wings could extend he found himself pinned to the ground, his neck in dire peril. Quickly, Spike twisted his arm as hard as he could, and a sickly snap rang out. The demon slumped in Spike's arms.  
  
Illeria walked towards the dimensional weapon without a concern for its guardians. One of the demons latched itself on to Illeria's legs in a futile attempt to protect its charge. Illeria paid no attention save pushing the demon aside with a lackluster kick. Her eyes focused on the weapon. She wanted it. She needed it.  
  
Angel jumped back on to his feet to greet the winged demon as he swung around for another assault. He placed his weight on the balls of his feet and jumped high in the air, his arm extended. The demon realized too late that his velocity would not allow for any change in trajectory, and he found himself to be his own decapitator as he flew into Angel's arm. Angel dropped, falling to one knee, and he turned around to watch Illeria.  
  
The former God lifted the weapon, one of the demons still clinging desperately to her leg. She paused, frustrated, and turned to Angel. "Half-breed. Make this work."  
  
Angel sighed. Was this really the right thing to do? He would be helping an evil force to defeat an even more diabolical one. But the end result would be the same. But maybe, just maybe…  
  
Angel approached Illeria, and gave the demon who had adhered himself to Illeria's leg a final, fatal blow. The last demon swung around to be met by Spike's powerful roundhouse kick. He plummeted to the ground, and let out a final raspy inhuman noise before expiring.  
  
Illeria handed the weapon to Angel, and he inspected it carefully. A glowing crystal pulsed gently inside the device. Angel turned to Illeria to notice that she was completely absorbed by the undulating orb. This must be it, he thought— the key to the other dimension.  
  
With that, he crashed the weapon to the ground. The crystal lay haphazardly on the ground. "Now," he started, "to figure out how to…"  
  
But it was too late. Illeria's foot crashed down on the crystal, and it burst with a blinding light. Illeria screamed, and it seemed for the first time, the God was experiencing the utter agony that he once dolled out.  
  
Finally, the light subsided. Angel and Spike did not move, their gaze focused on Illeria.  
  
The demon smiled. "I am whole again."  
  
With that, in a blink of an eye, Illeria disappeared.  
  
"Oh just great," Spike cursed. "So now we've got two— no, make that four— big bads out there. So what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Just wait," Angel said. "Just wait."  
  
And, with those words, a hole in reality itself opened up where the crystal once lay. The power unleashed caused a leak in reality, and Angel felt himself being pulled inside. Both vampires found themselves now within the dimension of the crystal's choosing.  
  
Like Dorian's now forgotten realm, the dimension they found themselves in was a perfect and pristine white. Angel looked up. A wolf as black as night met his gaze, and it became startled. As soon as their eyes met, the wolf began to shift forms, mutating into a greater power, when…  
  
The wolf's ribcage burst open, and Illeria appeared for a blink of an eye. As soon as she knew the wolf had met his demise, she turned and disappeared again. Before Angel could even register two other animals, both lie dead before the feet of the now fully restored God.  
  
Angel parted his lips with disbelief. The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart were now nothing more than bloody carcasses soiling the pristine white room. Illeria appeared again before the two vampires. Her eyes met with Spike's first, and she faltered, her face contorting in pain.  
  
A flood of memories returned to Angel as he heard Dorian's voice inside his head. "This," the voice started, "is what I could never tell you." Dorian's voice was rife with regret as he continued. "You cannot escape destiny."  
  
The haunting words echoed in Angel's head as a familiar voice. "You will be the cause of the apocalypse." A slow realization that made the vampire feel ill rose from the pit of his stomach.  
  
He looked at Spike, and then to Illeria. Illeria began to contort more, her shape becoming undefined as fissures of light began to escape from new punctures in her skin. He did not look at Spike because he knew no solace would come from it. He whispered, "How big was this explosion supposed to be again?"  
  
The End 


End file.
